Goodnight, goodnight, I love you
by FyeHalfmoon
Summary: A sweet little few-shot, for IkexMarth. Modern AU
1. Shot one, shot two

**Hello, and thanks for clicking on this story!**

**I hope you enjoy my random few-shot. Fye wanted to write something more, to keep in practice, and when looking through some old stories, I suddenly came up with this new thought.**

**As is obvious to any intelligent creature, I own nothing but this plot, and the words in it.**

**Review if you like!**

**~Fye**

* * *

There was a time when we played together every day as kids.

Those were the good days - laughing so hard your sides hurt, always you were laughing. I think you were made for it, you with your shining eyes and curving lips, and you were so hearty and healthy unlike me. I was the older by a year, and yet, when I was six and you were five, the top of my head reached only up to your hairline.

And every day after we'd fool around, when kindergarten was closed for the day, you'd call me 'onii-chan', just so I'd feel better about myself. You'd say "I won't see you before bed today, because there's homework, and I'm helping mom today. So,

Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," I'd answer.

"I love you," you'd add. "Onii-chan."

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

We grew older, passed our stressing tweens, and reached our even more stressing teens.

Those were the good days - talking about girls and essays, begging each other to help cheat in our better homework subjects. Around this time, I remember, you began to wear a headband, tying it under your dark blue bangs, that hair which always defied gravity; lying flat here, sticking up there. Sometime then I liked a brunette, a popular girl, and you laughed at my tastes, laughed like you always did.

You used to come home with me back then, and we'd study together. You became even taller, so that soon you nearly dwarfed me. The top of my head reached your eyebrows, unless you'd lift them, which bothered me. Just a little. To see your face better, I'd look up. But that set my heart to thudding. I didn't like that much. And yet, still every evening you'd leave, saying,

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight," I'd say in an offhand way.

"I love you," you continued, "bro." And my heart would speed up, then stop suddenly at the final word. Still, I said nothing, letting you have the last word.


	2. Shot three

**Next shot, and I hope you continue to read!**

**~Fye**

* * *

As our teens progressed, we grew closer, closer still. I grew tired of my popular girlfriend's company, as she was too particular. "Wear this, don't say that, don't look at another girl that way," and finally "Stop spending so much time with _him._" This was the last stroke for me. Not spend time with you? But being with you was like breathing, essential. I broke up with her that day, and although I cried you told me I did right. Told me I had a right to choose who I want to be with. That's true, right?

I began to spend more and more time at your house, to escape from the rest of the world. My parents allowed me to take a break from being normal, going other places so much, like they understood I needed alone time.

The first time I spent the night over was a memorable event. We weren't even touching, but under the same blanket still, your warmth was so good, so healing to me. I didn't mind that you breathed on me, or that you snored softly. If anything, it made me laugh. Before you fell asleep though, I remember quite clearly, you told me,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I replied quietly, not looking at your bare torso.

"I love you," you paused, then added, unlike the usual 'bro', just plain "Marth."

My cheeks flushed when you said it like that, and I ducked my head, keeping silent.


	3. Shot four

**And here's the next, with a little more romance.**

**~Fye**

* * *

I remember my sixteenth year vividly, the fight we had, because I could not look you in the eye. But I couldn't help it, your eyes were too much for my weak heart, but I thought I was wrong, it was wrong, and you could not feel the same as I did.

For half a year I didn't speak to you, although you tried to hard to reclaim our friendship. I felt if I left you alone and buried myself in my studies, perhaps it would all go away, and we would forget each other. You proved me wrong the day you held me by my wrist so I could not escape. You talked to me, tried to reach me, but half a year was a lot of lost conversation, and words failed you.

But you found a way to reach me. When you pulled me towards you, I flinched, but when our lips crashed together... Ah, everything became so clear in that moment! The true feelings woke up in me once more, like you knew they would. How much can a mouth-to-mouth battle for dominance do for a confused person? It saved my heart, and I'll always be grateful to you for that moment.

When we had spoken all our feelings (and there was much to say after the first kiss) we parted ways as the snow began to fall that evening. You smiled at me broadly, with the parting,

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," I replied, blushing, as my heart leapt inside my chest.

"I love you" This time I mouthed it bashfully as you said it.


	4. Shot five

**Do I have to keep announcing these new chaps? lol I am writing this at three-frickin-thirty in the morning. And I'm improvising. On a phone. Please excuse any mistakes or ooc-ness!**

**~Fye**

* * *

In the next year, I got to know you better than I ever did. I often wondered how it was that you could be so much older, so much wiser than I, for all you were born a year after I. "Why're you so much smarter?" I'd groan comically. "Why did you grow up so much without me, huh?" I'd thump a flat palmed hand on your chest for emphasis, while you laughed (how I'd missed that laugh!) and reassured me that you are the same as ever. Soon we began planning what college we'd go to in the near future - together, of course.

We kept up physical contact every day, twining our fingers together when holding hands, experimenting with deeper kisses, or sometimes I'd just trail my fingers lightly over your back, your chest, your face, admiring your perfect body. Everything about you was a reminder of how much I'd missed you.

Oh, I'd give anything if I could hear again, the way you'd tell me every night,

"Goodnight" and, after my usual answer, "I love you."


	5. Shot six

By the time we graduated - you had started school at a younger age than I, and thus we did it together - I was getting used to seeing you every day. There were times when, I confess, I neglected you somewhat for the 'more important things'. What was I thinking?

"Marth, I wish we could just hang out someday like we used to, just the two of us."

"Are you kidding me? I've got so much on my hands, I have no time for hanging out."

"..." Your face struck something in me, something which twinged with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Ike. Um, how about we go somewhere next weekend?"

You smiled weakly, but we both knew 'next weekend' would be a long time in coming.


	6. Shot seven

**Why am I still writing this thing at all? Someone kill me and save me from my own stupidity, because I am going to be exhausted tomorrow morning.**

**~Fye**

* * *

Years passed, I reached twenty, and then you did too, just six weeks ago from now.

I realized, miraculously on time, that college would always be there, but you might not last forever. You were busy those times, so busy, yet you always tried to take out some time for me when I asked for it. There were tired signs all over your face by now, which I found alarming. I knew I had to make things right. Quickly.

"Ike."

"Yes?" You didn't even bother to move from your task.

"I love you."

"What?" You looked up at me from your twenty-five-page essay, and blinked. I knew I had your attention now.

"L-let's... go somewhere," I asked nervously.

Your look was incredulous. "Right now, no."

I set my jaw. "How come? You wanted to go earlier, why not now?"

You eyed me thoughtfully, then shook your head, "Marth, things are different now, you know that, plus I'm in the middle of an assignment that's due-"

I wouldn't take it anymore. I cut you off in the middle of your reasoning, leaning towards you and locking your lips with mine. You seemed about to pull away, but my hands held the sides of your face gently, imploring you to stay. It wasn't long before I felt the old spark rush through you once more, and as your tongue flicked over my lower lip, we melted into each other again, the way we used to, like we never felt a change at all.


	7. Shot eight

For one week, we were truly lovers once more, ditching college, finding dangerous secret places to hide out in, and just thoroughly enjoying each others' presence. We decided to take our relationship a step forward, daring to go where we'd never gone before. We never made it though.

One week after we fell in love all over again, you were murdered by a bandit who was convinced you had more than you gave him. The news reached me on the next day. I'd waited for a call, fallen asleep beside the phone, and then I wake up to this. In shock, I denied the possibility. I screamed it wasn't true. But in the end, you weren't immortal, and I was forced to face this.

Denied the ability to deny the truth anymore, I cried. For you, who could no longer light up my life, for myself, who would never feel your warmth again, for the bandit, who would never understand what he had torn apart, what could have been his cursed life, and not mine.

Five weeks ago I fell from the sky.


	8. Shot nine

**Gah, I have no idea whether this story makes any sense at all, but I think that's the end of it, unless someone would want me to add more onto it.. *yawn* Anyways, I hope it entertained someone or other. Review if you have something to say~**

**Goodnight and I love you guys, all of ya :P**

**~Fye**

* * *

Today I'm at your grave again. I've missed you, but life moves on. I have our past years to remember, the better ones, and that's good enough for the memory side of my life. I'm pushing through the rest of college, like you told me to, and I'm almost doing as well as you would have.

Your grave is bare, because I never bring flowers, you don't like them much anyway. The first time I did, you made me feel ridiculous, so I've decided to just bring myself, once a week.

Looking out over the horizon, I see the setting sun splashing red over everything, like as if your blood is painting the world, all over again. I smile now, seeing something different in this image. Your promise to me, one you never break. I remember freshly how it started, four weeks ago, when at last I came to see you again.

"I wish things had gone differently, but this is better than it could have been," I muse aloud. A hand rests on my shoulder. It feels chilly, like I can feel the evening wind through it, or like you have terrible circulation. I hear your chuckle from behind me and turn to look up at you.

"This means I have more free time to see you," you argue. I make a face.

"Only on Sunday evenings, yes, when I've got to get some sleep before college. Although it helps to keep my cover, this being tired."

You laugh, the way you always did, enjoying my plight. "Let them think you're still mourning for some time longer. No one needs to know about our promise."

"Still, I've got to pass, at last one of us has to."

"Well, then,

"Goodnight." It's still the same every time.

"Goodnight."

"I've always loved you, always will," you remind me.

"I love you too," I reply.


End file.
